


A Witch's Tale

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crow/Human Hybirds, Dark, Familiars, Getting Together, Kidnapping, M/M, More tags to be added, Mystery, Nudity, Raccon/Human Hybird, Sexual Situations, Snake/Human Hybirds, Witch - Freeform, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, familiar abuse, familiar killing, witch/familiar relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: Akaashi wanted nothing more than to live alone in the forest with his familiar he had saved.  Until his life was flipped upside down when a witch named Bokuto and his familiar Kuroo appeared at his door step, pressing that they should become partners.  Once he agrees he learns about "The Reaping" a group of witches kidnapping familiars and killing them for stronger spells in order to take over more territory.  It doesn't help that the witch he needs to help his familiar, Kenma, has been missing for several months without his familiar.





	A Witch's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a small one chapter fic, but then my mind just kinda exploded and it just got longer...and longer....

It was common for witches to have territorial wars. Especially with new witches in the area, which is why Akaashi Keiji decided to live in a small cabin deep in the woods. No one knew he was there, if they did they normally didn't bother him. Most witch's lived in the cities now anyways, not wanting to be alone. He was fine with that, he wasn't alone anyways.

His pen scribbled on paper before setting it down, the small calico like cat sleeping in his lap. "I need to get up," he whispered, gently nudging the cat, watching as it yawned, looking up at him before closing his eyes again. "I'm serious Kenma, I need to get up," he frowned picking the cat up himself, setting him on the ground, the cat giving an annoyed noise.

Akaashi rolled his eyes, walking to the closet, he pulled out bird bones. When he turned back around the cat named Kenma was human, with cat ears and a cat tail. His gray eyes started at the naked male, his eyes lingering over his face before dropping down to the scar around his neck. He still remembered the day he had found the cat. "Is it bothering you?" he asked the cat boy knowing exactly what he was talking about. Watching as Kenma lifted a hand to his throat before shaking his head.

Some witches are ruthless when they find familiars without owners, some kill them, some torture them, some use them as bait to strength there own familiars. Kenma was one of those. Akaashi remembered the day he found him. Being attacked by magic while he was chained to a tree. The scar around his neck is a silencing spell and no matter how hard the witch tries, he can't find a spell to break it. Every once in a while it'll burn and the witch will put a cooling spell on his hands and rub it.

His and Kenma's relationship was special and wasn't unusual for a witch to fall in love with their familiar, but for having a familiar what can't speak and is afraid of others, it was special, because Kenma trusts him more than anyone. "You sleep more than any other familiar," Akaashi scoffed watching the cat boy flick his tail at him as he rushed over to the couch laying down, picking up his DS. "Ah," he rolled his eyes, the cat had grown fond of video games, he'll take that over pranks.

Akaashi wondered back over to his desk, paper's were sprawled all over, animal eyes and other bones separated into piles. "I'll break the spell soon, okay Kenma?" he spoke more to himself, but movement on the couch told him that the familiar had heard. 'Why isn't there a spell for this,' he thought getting frustrated, tossing the bird bones onto the table, sitting down. He picked up his pen, writing more runes. If he had to write his own spell it could take months to perfect it. He wanted to here Kenma's voice.

Thunder rolled over the small house as the witch's eyes started to close, a small cat landing in his lap jumping him from his slumber. "Sorry," he muttered looking down at Kenma, his gold eyes burning into his gray ones. "Lets go to bed," he decided picking the cat up into his arms, he could feel him purring against his arm as they went to the bedroom, rain pounding onto the windows, lightening flashing. He smiled sitting Kenma on to the bed, petting his head before turning away, walking to his dresser as he took off his shirt, tossing it into a basket as well as his pants. Before he had his familiar he'd just sleep in boxers but now he felt it was better to wear shorts, even if the cat boy wondered around naked.

"Time to sleep," Akaashi smiled, laying down on the bed, the cat moving so it was next to his chest, just enough that he could hug him in his sleep. It was normal, Akaashi liked normal.

* * *

 

"Kuroo, it's cold and it's storming and we're long gone from the city, I think your senses are a little messed up," Bokuto, a witch who was currently following after his familiar in the woods said as the rain soaked them.

"No, there's another cat familiar, I can sense him, and familiars are stronger when they are with the same kind which means you will be stronger," Kuroo, a black cat told the witch as he held his jacket closer, ears perked up on his head as his normally messy hair laid flat. "I know it," he repeated as lightening flashed over head, his ears twitching as they pressed closer to magic.

"There's a spell up," the witch frowned as they stopped. It wasn't a barrier spell, probably a spell to just scare off wondering witches. Most witches didn't want territory in the woods, the city was a better option. "We should be fine," he decided, stepping through the spell.

* * *

 

Akaashi awoke with a start from feeling Kenma jump up, out of his arms, the fur on his back standing up. He could feel a tug on his magic. 'Visitors,' he frowned looking at the time before getting out of the bed, tossing a shirt on as there was a knock on the door. Thunder still roaring outside.

He walked carefully to the front door, opening it a crack. He could see the other witch, a male with spiky silver and black hair, a large black cat on his shoulders. "What do you want?" he asked less than thrilled to be woken up by another witch. His gray eyes moved over, staring at the black cat, gold eyes piercing straight through him. He turned around seeing Kenma in his cat form standing in the door way to their room. "Ken..." he was cut off, shocked as the black cat bolted inside, Kenma turning on his paws running back into the bedroom, the black cat chasing after him. "Kenma!" Akaashi yelled out in horror chasing after his familiar.

"Kuroo!" Bokuto gasped, running through the front door, following after the other witch, not expecting the small calico like cat to run out of the room, jumping on to and off his face, his own familiar doing the same as Kuroo chased the small cat around the house.

"Stop your familiar!" Akaashi snarled towards the witch, hearing a horrid shrieking sound come from the kitchen. "Shit," he hissed, turning on his heel, rushing into the kitchen, the other witch right behind him. "Get off of him!" he shouted looking at the scene, the black cat was currently on top of Kenma, biting the scruff of his neck, pressing him into the ground.

"Kuroo, off!" the witch ordered his familiar, watching as the black cat made a short noise before releasing the small cat. He watched the other familiar scurry away, back into the bedroom probably.

Akaashi clenched his fist, turning his gaze to the unknown witch currently in his house, thunder booming loudly outside. "You, who are you and why are you here," he demanded walking towards the witch, hand raising as electricity danced between his fingers. Though witch's can produce all kinds of magic, usually they will practice one more than the others.

The witch yelped, backing away from him, hands held up in a non-threatening manor. "My familiar sensed yours and ran off to find him since he is also a cat, I didn't mean to barge in but...uhh...my names Bokuto and my familiar is Kuroo and please don't kick us out in the rain our home is far from here," Bokuto spoke quickly, the black cat hopping onto the kitchen table.

"You want to become partner's," the sparks crackled as they disappeared from Akaashi's hands realizing what they were really here for. "I have no interest in becoming partner's with another witch."

"But we could make each other stronger," a new voice appeared behind the short haired witch. Akaashi turned, his eyes almost bugging out as a tall, muscular, naked, cat boy leaned against his kitchen table, black tail flicking behind him. "Ah...umm," he was a loss for words, calming down, he looked back at the witch who was staring at him with heavy eyelid's and a smirk. 'They're doing this on purpose,' he shook his head, looking towards the bedroom. "I'm sorry, but, I....we...can't become partners, I don't care about being stronger," he told them backing away as the cat boy walked towards him, as if he was prey.

"But your familiar will become stronger, and happier with another of his kind beside him," Kuroo purred trapping the witch between him and the wall, not noticing the cat running out of the bedroom, teeth and claws digging into his shin's causing him to cry out in more of shock than pain as he shook his leg, flinging the cat off of him. He hissed watching the cat scurry away again.

"Just think about it, sleep on it, or something, please," Bokuto pleaded, his gold eyes wide like a puppy, his bottom lip pouting.

Akaashi chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes narrowing as he looked towards Kenma, who was curled up behind a kitchen table chair. "Fine, but it's going to be a no," he muttered moving past the familiar towards the chair, he held out his arms letting Kenma jump into them for safety. "You can sleep on the couch, but when I give you an answer you will leave us alone," he added turning on his heel towards the bedroom, closing it behind him. He whispered a protection spell, not trusting that the black cat wouldn't try to enter the room to get to Kenma.

"I'm sorry," the witch spoke quietly, his familiar still tucked into his arms, gold eyes staring up at him. "I didn't think that familiar would come at you," he added walking back to his bed, placing Kenma on to it, watching as he turned back into his human form on the bed. The blond staring at him, face never changing accept taking Akaashi's hand in both his, raising it to his cheek, rubbing it against it. He smiled, it was a reassuring gesture from Kenma, letting him know he was okay.

The witch kept his hand on Kenma's face when the familiar let him go, he leaned down, softly kissing him, the magic between them sparking, making the hair on his neck stand up. He chuckled pulling away completely, watching the male turn back into a cat walking to lay down on the extra pillow. Akaashi laid down next to him, closing his eyes, drifting to sleep.

* * *

 

"They put a spell on the door," Kuroo almost whined as he paced outside the bedroom door.

"Yeah because you're trying to get to the other familiar, who wants nothing to do with you," Bokuto laughed watching the cat's shoulders drop as he laid down on the couch. "I'm sure you'll get to see him tomorrow, I'm almost certain they'll say yes, we're two sexy boys, they can't say no to two sexy boys."

The cat cocked his eyebrow, stalking up to the couch. "They can though, looks alone can't woo someone."

"You mean that's not how I wooed you?" the witch's eyebrow wiggled as his familiar made a face. "I'm joking," he laughed as Kuroo turned back into his cat form, walking over to a chair to lay on. Bokuto watched him settle down before closing his own eyes.

* * *

 

Akaashi stood in front of Kenma, his arm out reached beside him as Kuroo tried to approach his familiar. "Please stop trying to approach him, he isn't fond of others," he stated watching the familiar take a couple steps back.

"Sorry, if I would have known I wouldn't have chased him yesterday," Kuroo frowned his eyes still on the smaller familiar who was trying to ignore everything around him, typing at his DS. "You know though...in the city their are a lot of games you can get and play." He watched as the cat boy's ears twitched, standing straighter, he grinned. "Yeah, a lot of games and large arcades you can play at."

"We aren't teaming up with you, stop trying to persuade him," Akaashi snapped stepping towards the tall familiar, still ignoring his naked state, he was used to seeing Kenma naked, but not anyone else. "We are perfectly fine right here in our own little world."

"Haven't you heard though?" Bokuto stepped up this time, wrapping an arm around Kuroo's shoulder, the younger witch narrowing his eyes. "Witch's are starting to kill familiar's for spells, cats are at high risk, that's why we need to stick together, and be stronger, there's been several familiars go missing in the city."

"That's the city, not the woods."

"Aren't you afraid of losing your familiar?"

"Kenma doesn't leave the house, and no one comes out here, now you've over stayed your welcome, please leave," the younger witch shooed the other two away.

Bokuto took in a big breath before releasing it. "Alright, lets go Kuroo, we aren't welcomed here," he dragged out his words, turning from the two as he walked towards the door. "Even though we know how to get rid of that silencing spell around Kenma's neck."

"Wait."

The older witch grinned stopping himself from reaching out for the doorknob hearing Akaashi's voice. "What did you just say?" he heard him say. Bokuto turned a darker grin on his face as Kuroo stared at them his arms crossed over his chest. He could see Kenma looking at them out the corner of his eyes. "We know how to break the silencing spell," he repeated.

Akaashi looked back at his familiar, meeting his gaze. 'They could be lying,' he thought, reaching out to move a strand out of Kenma's face. A silent conversation between them before turning back to the others. "Tell me the spell," he demanded stepping over to them.

"Nah ah ah....you have to become partner's with us," Kuroo shook his finger watching the witch bite his bottom lip, looking ready to electrocute them.

The witch growled, feeling a gentle hand take his. He turned his head to Kenma who was still looking at his video game. He squeezed his familiar's hand before making a decision. "Fine, we can become partners but we are not moving out of this house, Kenma will be to nervous in the city," he told the couple, watching them hi-five each other in victory.

"Don't worry about Akaashi, we can text each other on our phones, which I assume you have, so if there is a problem or you want to hang out we can! And we can practice magic together!" Bokuto chirped excitedly as he took out his phone, Akaashi hesitantly took out his, allowing him to put his number into the phone.

Kuroo smiled, stepping closer to Kenma again, watching Akaashi to see how he would react. Surprisingly, he was to distracted by Bokuto to notice. "What game are you playing?" he asked, voice low, soft, as he stepped closer to blond, watching his head snap up, looking at him with large gold eyes. The black cat felt a sharp jab in his heart seeing the familiar look so scared of him. He could see the scar around his neck where the spell was. He didn't know what came over him, his hand reaching out, just barely reaching the other cat before Kenma panicked, turning into his cat form and bolting away, his game system falling to the ground.

"I told you to stop getting close to him," Akaashi glared at the large familiar.

"Why doesn't he like us?"

"Because he has a traumatizing past."

Bokuto and Kuroo both frowned as the black cat went back to his witch. "You should come to the city some time, we would like to know what happened to Kenma...and get to know you more," Bokuto straightened as Kuroo turned into his cat form, jumping onto his broad shoulders.

"I'll think about it," Akaashi breathed out, making shooing movements with his hand. Thankfully the witch didn't protest as they walked to the door, leaving the house with a short "goodbye". Closing his eyes he picked up the fallen game system. "What have I done," he groaned walking over to the kitchen table, sitting down, the game system sitting in front of him. "What if this hurts us, what if they have enemies, I shouldn't have accepted him," he groaned, feeling arms wrap around his arms and chest, multi-colored hair tickling his neck and face. "Do you think this was a bad decision?"

Kenma didn't move for a minute, his mind processing everything before shaking his head against Akaashi's neck. No. That was a lie, he had a horrible feeling in his stomach. He pulled back, walking towards the door. "Don't go too far," he heard his witch tell him as he opened the door, stepping outside, turning back into his cat form. He stretched before wondering into the wet grass, sun peaking through the trees.

Akaashi watched his familiar leave the house, turning towards the books on the table, they were messed up from where he had left them and his book was on the wrong page. 'They looked through my stuff,' he thought having half the mind to text Bokuto and yell at him for not minding his business. He took a deep breath in, calming down as he sat down, going back to the original page he was reading, his phone lighting up. Looking at the name he rolled his eyes, opening the text.

**_From: Bokuto_ **  
_Have you heard of the reaping?_

He was confused, what was that.

**_To: Bokuto_ **  
_No, what is that?_

He stared at his phone, waiting for the next text, not having to wait long.

**_From Bokuto:_ **  
_It's when witches kill familiars and harvest their bones and insides, it makes spells and potions stronger. There's been a group what go out and find familiars and take them. They call it "The Reaping"._

**_From Bokuto:_ **  
_I'm just warning you, since you're disconnected with the witch world. I don't want you to lose Kenma ._

Akaashi stared at the phone, then looking towards the window. Kenma will be fine, he has good senses.

**To Bokuto:**  
_Do you do it?_

_**From Bokuto:** _  
_Do what?_

_**To Bokuto:** _  
_The reaping. How do I know you won't take Kenma from me and use him._

_**From Bokuto:** _  
_Because I'm part of The Sanctuary._

_**From Bokuto:** _  
_We protect weaker witches and familiars without owners, as well as end Reaping groups._

Akaashi stared at the text, thoughts racing in his mind.

**To Bokuto:**  
_What's the real reason you came here?_

_**From Bokuto:** _  
_Come to this location tomorrow and I'll tell you the real reason, but bring Kenma with you, it's dangerous for him to be alone._

Akaashi stared at the address sent to him. He placed the phone back down on to the table just as a loud noise happened outside, jolting him from the seat. "Kenma!" he yelled out remembering the messages. He opened up the door, rushing outside looking for what made the noise. His eyes landed on a broken tree branch, his eyes following up the tree, eyes meeting familiar gold ones. "You scared me," he breathed out looking at his familiar. "Come inside, I'm not comfortable with you...being out here alone..." his eyes scanned the area, watching the cat drop down from the tree's giving him a confused look once he stood up in his human form.

The witch handed over the phone to the cat boy, showing him the messages. "I know you don't like crowded areas, but I want you to come with me, this sounds serious," Akaashi told him watching as his eyes dropped down to the side of his head. "You can stay in your cat form, I can carry you around, it's going to be okay," he gave a small smile.

He hoped everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 

It was unusual for Akaashi to wake up with a human in his arms. It was even more unusual for Kenma to be pressed against him, hands kneading his chest, purring loudly. Whatever it was what made his familiar this way, it must be good. He felt regret pour into him when he remembered they had plans today. "Hey," he whispered shaking Kenma lightly, the purring and kneading stopped as the male opened his golden eyes, squinting from the sun entering the room. "Why are you being so cuddly this morning?" the witch asked as Kenma pressed closer to him, practically on top of him.

As much as Akaashi would love to have a cuddle moment with him, they needed to get up. Grudgingly he pushed Kenma off of him as he stood up, he grabbed clothes before heading to the bathroom, his familiar rushing in, in cat form before he could shut the door. "Is this like, some way to get out of going today?" he asked lowering his eyes as the familiar morphed into his human form, shrugging. The witch shook his head before turning on the water, he stripped down, stepping into the shower. To his surprise he was able to take one in piece, his familiar staying, sitting on the toilet seat waiting for him.

"You're acting so weird," Akaashi muttered dressing in his usual dark clothing, stepping out of the bathroom, Kenma walking right behind him. "Which I'm guessing, means you're ready to go?" he asked looking behind him, the familiar shrugged again, turning into his cat form, rubbing against the witch's foot, expecting to get picked up. "Spoiled brat," he muttered under his breath, picking the cat up as he stuffed his books into his bag, grabbing his phone before leaving the house.

* * *

 

He didn't know what to expect as he stared up a large library, he could feel a spell surrounding it, stepping any closer would alert the creator of the spell of his arrival. "Now or never, right?" he muttered to Kenma in his arms as he stepped into the spell, wind blowing through his short hair, the door opening as a man with short black hair stepped out, a crow on his shoulder.

"You must be who Bokuto and Kuroo were talking about, come inside please," the man smiled stepping aside, the door wide open.

Akaashi held his breath, holding the cat in his arms tighter as he stepped up the stairs, carefully watching the witch as he passed him by, the crow staring at Kenma as they passed. His breath hitched with how beautiful the library was, jumping when the door was shut behind him, not expecting a naked familiar to be behind him. Though he should have expected it anyways. The crow familiar had short silver hair, a beauty mark under his eye and large black wings. His face held a kind smile. It took Akaashi a moment to realize he was looking at Kenma. Looking down he could see Kenma was looking towards the crow. There was a warmth coming from the familiar, and a soft light surrounding him. "He doesn't like others," Akaashi warned as the crow stepped towards him, hands reaching out. His eyes widening as Kenma made no move to run, allowing the familiar to pluck him from his arms into his warm, soft glowing ones.

Akaashi could hear Kenma's soft purrs in the familiar's arms, eyes closed, relaxed. "What are you?" he asked the crow, the witch what greeted them walking over.

"This is Sugawara, he's specialized in light, which causes calmness, relaxation," the witch smiled, crossing his arms over his chest as his familiar walked away, carrying the cat with him. He made a hand motion for the other to follow after them.

The witch didn't know how to feel. Kenma was usually only relaxed with him, now this familiar was literally making him fall asleep just being in his arms. He felt a pinch of jealousy in his chest as he followed them up some steps. "And who are you?" he asked the witch.

"Sawamura Daichi, I own this territory," Daichi smiled looking back at the witch. "You're Akaashi Keiji, right? And your familiar is Kozume Kenma? Bokuto and Kuroo kept talking about you two last night and this morning," he chuckled as they reached the top of the stairs. They followed Sugawara into another room, tables lined around the area.

Only then did Akaashi realize he was surrounded by other familiars. He looked up at the ceiling, there were crows and doves and other animals relaxing. "Akaashi!" a loud voice called excitedly. His gray eyes turning towards Bokuto. "Bokuto," he greeted the witch running up to him, black cat on his shoulder.

"I'm so happy you came!"

"Your text seemed serious."

Bokuto grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "It is...where's Kenma?" he asked looking around, watching as the younger witch pointed towards the silver haired crow. "Ah, Suga stole him already," he chuckled shaking his head. "Suga's really found of other familiars, seriously, when I first got Kuroo, I thought I was going to lose him to the familiar, but really Sugawara and Daichi are in a closed relationship, so you don't have to worry about that....I can smell the jealousy coming off you."

Akaashi's face heated up, tearing his eyes from the witch in front of him. "I wasn't jealous," he muttered moving around the older male, walking towards the crow, who was softly smiling down at the cat in his arms.

"He has a bad past, doesn't he?" Suga spoke looking up at the witch. "There's a spell binding his neck, concealing his voice...I doubt you were the one who did it."

"I would never do that," the witch spoke defensively, Kenma was purring in his sleep.

"What happened to him?"

Akaashi felt eyes turn to him, Bokuto and Kuroo walking up to his side. "I don't know anything before I found him," he told the small group looking between them. "I was walking in the forest I live in and could feel magic being used, when I found the source, he was tied to a tree, and a witch and his familiar were attacking him with magic...I was able to scare them off and free Kenma, but the silencing spell was already around his neck before any of that, so he hasn't been able to tell me about what happened."

"Do you know what kind of familiar it was?" Daichi asked leaning against one of the tables.

"He had scales...I think...like a---"

"Damn snake," Kuroo hissed as he turned into his human form, tail lashing behind him, causing Akaashi to step back in concern. "The snakes are part of the reaping, there's no doubt that they were using Kenma as live bait, they probably were going to kill him at some point if you didn't show up."

"Kuroo, has some history with one of the witches with a snake familiar," Bokuto explained, chuckling uncomfortably as the cat stride over to Sugawara. The crow frowning, tightening his hold on small cat in his arms. The cat stared hard before practically ripping Kenma from Sugawara, the movement waking up the cat, causing him to panic, scratching Kuroo's hands as he held him by his scruff.

"Let him go!" Akaashi growled moving to free Kenma, a hand on his wrist stopping him. He glared hard at Bokuto. "Why are you stopping me? You're familiar is going to hurt him!"

The older witch tightened his hold, offended by the accusation. "Kuroo isn't going to hurt him! He wants answers!"

"So he rips him from gentle arms!?" Akaashi yelled, electricity weaving through his fingers.

"Enough!" Daichi yelled, clapping his hands together, gaining the witches attention. The younger looked towards his familiar, the cat was in his human form now, but he didn't have a look of fear on his face, it was more of a wary look, unsure of what was about to happen as Kuroo looked down at him.

"Do you know Daishou Suguru?" Kuroo asked, his arms resting at his side as Kenma stared up at him. For once the younger familiar opened his mouth, the scar around his neck burning red, causing him to flinch. Kenma reached up, touching the burning spell before nodding.

"Who's Daishou Suguru?" Akaashi asked, startling his familiar, he held out an arm, letting the cat boy run into his arm. He whispered small words to the familiar before turning his attention back to Kuroo.

"A snake."

 

**Author's Note:**

> When the familiars are in their human form they still keep some animal features, and they are always naked. The reason is because it's too troublesome for them to put on clothes to just turn back into an animal.
> 
> this might turn into a bokuakakuroken fic? just keep watch on the tags.
> 
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com  
> lilserket.tumblr.com


End file.
